The present invention relates to the field of panoramic photography and, more particularly, to integrating a 360° panoramic camera within a fire pull station.
Criminal activity and surveillance activities are often locked in an arms race to counter each other. As criminal and criminal activity becomes increasingly sophisticated, surveillance activities must continue to stay current. Many surveillance options frequently include cameras which can monitor a field of view for illegal and/or suspicious activity. However, many of these cameras have too limited of a field of view which criminals can easily exploit.
Further, cameras are often easily detected by experienced and inexperienced criminals and are frequently destroyed or disabled. This renders the camera and surveillance data/opportunities useless. Often cameras hidden within plain sight (e.g., disguised as innocuous objects) frequently thwart criminals. However, these objects are often decoy objects with little or no functionality. What is needed is a solution for exploiting the hidden nature of decoys and improving traditional surveillance limitations.